galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Zybok
Zybok is the most technologically advanced country in the world of Galea. It is an entire continent that lies west of Xepher. Normally visitors are not allowed in Zybok but since the terrorist attacks knocked out most of its infrastructure, outsiders have been allowed in to not alienate itself from the rest of the world. Firearms, Melee Weapons, Energy firearms, Energy Swords, Ammunition (including specialty ammo), Simple armor (non powered ballistic armor, not archaic), Powered Armor, Mech Weapons, Zybokian Clothing, and Tech equipment (clone pods, cortex guns, Fuel cells, Cybernetics, Mechs, Robots, Realians, Weapon and Armor Modifications, Tech Buildings, and pharmacuticals are all full price) can be purchased in Zybok for 10% of the listed cost, vehicles can be purchased at 50% of the listed price. Magic items in zybok are rare and cost 200% the listed cost if a seller can even be found. Prismatic Hypoguns are considered ancient tech in Zybok and cannot be sold or bought. This discount only applies to characters in Zybok, not anyone from the Ethos guild in other parts of the world. All of Zybok is a godless zone so Divine magic ceases to function here, also magical dimensional travel, teleportation, gates, and summoning doesn't work due to massive towers that produce a dimensional stabilizer signal to prevent such magic. Zybok is a cyber punk utopian/dystopian vision, and zybokian are the humans that inhabit Zybok. Settlements *Elru - Medical research city and center of all cloning facilities *Geebler - Military center and training for all Military forces *Kislev - Industrial city with huge mega complexes for robot and Mech development *Nisan - Center of Magical Research and supernatural Phenomena *Solaris - Capital of Zybok and home to the Council of Ten *Zeboim - Trade city of Zybok and known seedy city of crime History Zybok was formed 400 years before the conjunction by the Ten Wise Men, a group of extremely intelligent wizards that manage to find old ruins that contained technology. The Ten Wise Men managed to solve the mysteries of technology and were able to reproduce most of the ancient relics found there. After the Conjunction numerous technologically advanced ruins popped up and science became the preferred alternative to magic. Geography Zybok has huge sprawling super cities that span over 50 square miles but most of the continent consists of jungles and desert. The wide open areas are perfect training grounds for the Zybok military and has enough space to accomodate the large assortment of Mechs that Zybok produces. Government & Law Zybok is controlled by a two party system with a representative chosen by the people on one side and a council of Elders on the other. The council consists of ten wise men reminiscent of the founders of Zybok. These ten wise men are the rest of the government offices, like the high Testament of the Ethos guild being a prominent member. Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: '''Representative John Dunbar '''Ruler: Consort: Councilor: '''High Councilor Reva Calsun '''General: '''Three Star General White '''Grand Diplomat: '''Grand Diplomat Lexus Tyreal '''Heir: High Priest: '''Testament Vahn '''Magister: '''Master Engineer Gundar '''Marshal: '''Grandmaster Jared White '''Royal Enforcer: '''Deputy Chief Griksas '''Spymaster: '''Two Star General White '''Treasurer: '''Secretary of the Treasury Milford Malloy '''Viceroy: '''Warden: '''Chief Justice Judge Varner